


Just Feel Safe & Happy For Once:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drug Use, Drugged Steve McGarrett, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny after the events of 5x7, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Just Feel Safe & Happy For Once:

*Summary: Steve & Danny after the events of 5x7, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

After bringing Commander Steve McGarrett home from the hospital, after being abused, drugged, & tortured by Wo Fat. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams has not left his partner & lover's side for a second, Cause he was going through hell, & he wasn't gonna let him go through it alone. He made sure that Steve knew that he was there for the long haul.

 

When Danny made a move to go & make them both something to eat, He felt his super seal moan out, & cuddled closer to him, preventing him from moving. "Babe, I am coming right back, I think we some food in our stomachs, Okay ?", He kissed the brown-haired head, & hurried to the kitchen, when Steve let him go. He got the Five-O Commander to eat half of his meal, before they settled down to snuggle & cuddle up against each other once again.

 

The Loudmouth Detective was humming a lullaby, that he used to do to Grace Williams, His daughter, & he found that it has the same effect on his lover, who relaxed against him, & just was comfortable now, & has no worries in the world, which is what the blond wanted for him, & for his future too.

 

"I just feel safe & happy for once, Danno, Just safe, & happy in your arms," Steve said in a whisper, He was feeling better quickly, He gave a sweet kiss to Danny on his lips, which the blond was happy to return, "It's all that I ever wanted", Danny said with a smile, & they fell asleep in each other's arms without any further problems.

 

The End.


End file.
